


Грани

by Malahit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimates, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, PWP, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Фандомную битву - 2014 для команды fandom Avengers 2014</p>
    </blockquote>





	Грани

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву - 2014 для команды fandom Avengers 2014

Вид из окон последнего этажа — общей гостиной — был привычен до последней крыши, но все равно каждый раз завораживал своими масштабами. Тони поднимался сюда, когда никого из Мстителей не было, вставал перед панорамным окном — и просто смотрел, надолго забыв про бокал с виски или чашку с кофе в руке, если приносил их с собой.

Вот и сейчас все где-то занимались своими делами, а Тони только-только выбрался из мастерской, завершив, наконец, обновление костюма. Оказалось, он проторчал внизу целый день — вечернее солнце уже красило Нью-Йорк в теплые тона, споря с холодным городским освещением.

Тони так засмотрелся на вид, что чужое присутствие заметил, только когда руку заломило за спину, а лицо прижало к прохладному стеклу. Он вскрикнул, но скорее от неожиданности — хватка на запястье была крепкой, но не причиняла боли. Только один человек мог подобраться к Тони так в его собственном доме.

— Как ты обошел Джарвиса?

— Попросил его ничего тебе не говорить, — хмыкнули сзади, крепкое тяжелое тело прижало его к окну.

— Предатель, — фыркнул Тони, хотя и вполовину не был так сердит, как делал вид.

— Брось, он знает, что тебе это нравится.

Да, именно поэтому. Джарвис слишком умен для его же блага — и слишком создание Тони.

Сильная рука проехалась по животу, пробираясь под свободную рабочую футболку. Загривок щекотно обдало горячим дыханием, отчего по спине пробежала легкая дрожь предвкушения.

— Скучал?

— И не надейся, Роджерс.

О, Тони скучал. Но даже себе не готов был признаться, почему в ящике прикроватного столика появилась парочка секс-игрушек, а тюбик смазки опустел почти наполовину. И почему общаться со Стивом — их Стивом — стало еще сложнее, а желание впечатать его в стену и поцеловать — еще нестерпимее, особенно когда тот отключал в себе милого вежливого парня. В такие моменты грань между двумя образами почти стиралась, и становилось ясно, что это действительно один и тот же человек — просто из разных реальностей.

Роджерс, по-прежнему не отпуская заломленную за спину руку, споро стянул с Тони домашние штаны, а затем, не медля, приспустил и плавки.

— Что, прямо здесь? — поинтересовался Тони, уже, впрочем, зная, каким будет ответ.

— А чего нам стесняться, не правда ли?

Захваченная рука начинала ныть из-за неудобного положения, и Тони переступил ногами и прогнулся чуть сильнее. Сзади зазвенела пряжка ремня.

— Подержи, — приказал Роджерс и вложил Тони в свободную руку шуршащий пакетик с гелем.

— А ты подготовился, — хмыкнул Тони.

— Знал, зачем иду.

— И твой Тони — не станет ревновать, когда узнает?

Роджерс наконец отпустил его запястье, шершавая ладонь легла Тони на подбородок, поворачивая голову в сторону барной стойки. Со столешницы круглым глазком смотрела портативная камера, подмигивая красным огоньком записи.

— Кто сказал, что он не знает? — произнес Роджерс у самого уха Тони, задевая кожу губами. — Он бы и сам присоединился, но кто-то же должен открыть портал с той стороны.

Тони окатило жаром. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от блестящего объектива камеры и очнулся только тогда, когда пакетик смазки забрали из руки. Сзади зашуршала фольга, и успевший согреться гель капнул между ягодиц и потек по ложбинке.

С Роджерсом было грубо и немного болезненно. Он не пытался причинить боль, но прелюдия длилась слишком мало, чтобы избавить от неприятных ощущений. Впрочем, это не имело значения, Роджерс знал, как доставлять удовольствие, так же хорошо, как умел брать, и к тому времени, как они дошли до дела, Тони уже вовсю насаживался на трахающие его пальцы, скользя по стеклу влажными от пота ладонями, и стонал, не сдерживаясь.

Вытащив пальцы, Роджерс обхватил Тони за талию обеими руками, крепко удерживая на месте, и въехал одним долгим, слитным движением до конца, прижавшись бедрами к ягодицам. Крупный член распирал на грани боли и удовольствия, но привыкнуть к ощущениям Тони не успел: Роджерс вышел почти полностью и снова толкнулся. И еще раз, и еще, меняя угол, пока Тони не выгнулся, вскрикнув и царапнув пальцами по оконному стеклу.

Из-за разницы в росте Тони пришлось привстать на цыпочки, и в конце концов Роджерс приподнял его, прижал к окну всем телом, просунув колено между ног, и погнал. В таком положении и в железной хватке Роджерса Тони мог только извиваться, член ходил внутри мощно, почти безжалостно. Тони запрокинул голову, уронив ее Роджерсу на плечо, и обхватил собственный член, сжимая и двигая рукой в такт сильным толчкам.

— А ведь твой Стив, — неожиданно выдохнул Роджерс, — может войти сюда в любой момент. Какая... интересная картина ему предстанет.

И Тони представил, как наяву, замершего на пороге Стива — удивленно приоткрытые губы, широко распахнутые глаза… Он бы наверняка покраснел — интересно, от гнева, смущения или возбуждения? Тони застонал и задвигал ладонью быстрее. Представленная картина оказалась последней каплей, и он кончил, выплескиваясь себе на пальцы и наверняка - на стекло.

Роджерс толкнулся несколько раз в сжимающееся отверстие и с низким стоном излился внутрь. Он не мог ни заразить, ни заразиться и пользовался этим по полной программе, отказываясь пользоваться резинками. Хотя Тони казалось, что Роджерсу просто нравится смотреть, как сперма стекает по его бедрам.

Хватка Роджерса ослабла, и он отпустил Тони, выскальзывая из него, но не отодвигаясь. Теплая ладонь погладила бок, спустилась ниже и замерла на бедре.

— Может, твой Стив перестанет тормозить и все поймет, — задумчиво произнес Роджерс.

Тони криво улыбнулся. Раньше он точно знал, кого из них хочет, а в кого умудрился влюбиться. Но теперь, похоже, и эта грань начала стираться.


End file.
